


i'll crawl home

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avariel, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, lip is avariel haseul is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Haseul looked at the elf, who was more focused on try to take aim. Sure, they were on the same subjugation party, but Jungeun felt absent, far away, as if any moment she’d fly away.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Kudos: 21
Collections: AUgust 2020





	i'll crawl home

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to [checks card] hell!  
> day one prompt: fantasy au

Haseul looked at the elf, who was more focused on try to take aim. Sure, they were on the same subjugation party, but Jungeun felt absent, far away, as if any moment she’d fly away. 

Maybe it was because Haseul knew the girl, an Avariel who got displaced from her eternal sleep and now sought a way to wake the rest of her companions, her little society having chosen to rest until the dragon threat was over and now couldn’t wake up, but she knew Jungeun wasn’t like this: closed, quiet. Distant.

Haseul kept looking, and then Jungeun looked at her as she let the arrow loose. Neither needed to look to know it had stricken true, hearing the momentary cry of whatever animal Jungeun had seen fit to have as their dinner.

“So?” Jungeun asked, her eyes on Haseul. Her wings, speckled with red, were drawn close to her body, trying to not get hit by every branch and tree they passed by. Haseul missed seeing them in full; Jungeun looked so beautiful with her wings spread, smiling brightly when she flew in lazy circles, and Haseul refused to name the feelings that made her heart beat faster, her cheeks gain color. It had been like that since she’d met her.

Haseul had been on the mission that had found Jungeun - she’d been twelve, accompanying her father onto it because she had sneaked in his carriage, instead of staying home as she’d been told to -, and ever since then, she and Jungeun had been fast friends, going everywhere together: Haseul had even become an adventurer because Jungeun wanted to be one, had learned to use a sword to aid Jungeun in her quest.

“Sorry.” Jungeun said, passing a hand through her blonde hair. the two started slowly moving through the florest, trying to reach the prey that had been killed. “It’s just - it’s a holiday soon.”

Her voice had grown soft, at that, and Haseul blinked quickly. She reached for Jungeun’s glove-clad hands, and Jungeun looked scandalized at her, all the notions of her society washing over her, before they let go.

“Why did you never tell us? we could’ve…” Haseul bit her tongue, and Jungeun smiled, almost shyly.

“It’s a lover’s holiday, silly.” Jungeun laughed, and then they reached the deer. It had beautiful, shining silver horns. It’d make a good bracelet, perhaps. Jungeun dropped to her knees, grabbing the knives she carried to desiccate the animal, offering it a quick prayer, before setting to work. “You know, when i was younger, I’d always thought that one day I’d be able to put the bracelet on a lover’s arms, but… Now i’m alone, and I don’t even know most of the rituals. I always thought…”

Jungeun paused, biting her tongue, and worked for a few minutes. Haseul let her, going down to Jungeun’s level on the floor.

Then, when the animal was more or less processed, Jungeun looked at her, with a lovely smile in her face.

“Sorry. I’ll get over it.”

“I’ll be your lover.” Haseul blurted, and Jungeun’s eyes grew as big as saucers. “I -  _ sure _ , I don’t know the rituals too, but we can make our own, right?”

Jungeun laughed, kissed her softly, and then set back to work.

“Sure.” Was all she said, and Haseul smiled.


End file.
